


Змея моя

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Лорд Вольдеморт когда-то давно пригрел на груди змею. И даже часть своей души ей доверил – неужели полагался на змеиную верность?
Kudos: 1





	Змея моя

Собрав все свое мужество в кулак, Гарри вышел из-за могильного камня, ожидая немедленной и неминуемой смерти. Но лорд Вольдеморт даже не взглянул на него – перед ним поднималась голова огромной змеи.  
\- Ну и что ты натворил, корифей хренов? – спросила змея на парселтанге, некоторое время посозерцав своего возродившегося хозяина. – Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел, после того как возродился? Говорила я тебе, у Люциуса руку надо было брать, а не у Петтигрю. Люциус на морду посмазливей будет.  
Люциус Малфой, стоявший неподалеку, хоть и не понимал парселтанга, но все равно поежился.  
\- Дааа, - продолжала змея, раскачиваясь перед лицом Темного Лорда, и покачивания ее головы выглядели так, словно это бабушка смотрит на нашкодившего внука, - уже и поохотиться отойти нельзя, обязательно дров наломает. То магглы у него по всему дому шарятся, легилимент задрипанный, то самая болтливая дура в Министерстве говорить отказывается.  
\- Нагини! – прошипел Вольдеморт, наставляя на змею палочку. – Если ты не замолчишь сию секунду…  
\- То что тогда? – нагло спросила змея. – Убьешь меня вместе с куском душеньки своей драгоценной? Или давай Круциатусом – забыл уже, как Петтигрю твой мне на хвост наступил, а у тебя потом неделю задница болела? Давай-давай, будешь знать, как в живую змею хоркруксы складывать.  
Гарри, постепенно придя в себя, поймал себя на мысли, что догадывается, кто в этой паре настоящий мужик. Вольдеморт посматривал на змею с некоторым опасением, ожидая продолжения концерта.  
\- Плакал мой отпуск на Сицилии, - с сердцем прошипела Нагини и сплюнула ядом Вольдеморту на ногу. – А ведь обещал мне, трепло. Теперь тебя никакой пограничник с такой рожей не пропустит. Опять по сырым подвалам и нетопленным поместьям скитаться! Если ты забыл, я не теплокровная. В холоде я себя чувствую как бревно.  
\- А мы сами с тобой на Сицилию полетим, - прошипел Вольдеморт уже примирительно. – Ты же помнишь, я умею.  
\- Рожденный ползать летать не может, - философски заметила Нагини, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Тошнит меня, когда ты летаешь. И когда аппарируешь – тоже.  
\- Ну поезжай с Люциусом, раз он тебе так нравится, - предложил Вольдеморт уже с издевкой.  
\- Люц-цциус-сс, - прошипела змея задумчиво, и Люциус Малфой снова вздрогнул. – С ним и поговорить-то нельзя…  
\- Ладно, Нагини, подожди-ка немного, - предложил Темный Лорд, наконец обратив внимание на Гарри, - у меня тут дела. Пойди поешь, вон тушка валяется, - и Вольдеморт махнул рукой в сторону трупа Седрика Диггори.  
\- Не трогай Седрика! – закричал Гарри на парселтанге вслед уползающей змее.  
\- Не портите аппетит, молодой человек, - ответила змея, слегка повернув голову в сторону Гарри и оценивающе смерив его взглядом, от которого Гарри пробрал озноб. – Тьфу, Том, он грязный весь, потный и еще в ботинках! Сколько раз тебе говорить – убил, раздел, помыл. Петтигрю на лбу запиши, если сам запомнить не можешь.  
\- Да уж хозяину твоему до Хагрида как до Албании раком, - заявил Гарри, набравшись у змеи наглости и собираясь хотя бы пооскорблять Вольдеморта перед смертью. – У Хагрида всегда чистые свежие крысы висят на заборе.  
\- Крысы, юноша, - это мелко, - прошипела Нагини, поворачиваясь к Гарри.  
\- Есть еще сурки, - тут же поправился Гарри. – Зайцы бывают.  
\- Переманиваете на сторону Света, юноша? – поинтересовалась змея, снова оказываясь между Гарри и Вольдемортом и закрывая последнему обстрел. – По вашим штанам я бы не сказала, что у вас есть серьезные предложения.  
\- Какие у него могут быть предложения? – саркастически согласился Вольдеморт, двигаясь вправо. – Вот я тебе могу твердо пообещать, что после моей Авады его Петтигрю разденет и вымоет. Можем даже сварить - как раз котел без толку стоит.  
В Гарри вместе с беглым парселтангом начали пробуждаться слизеринские черты, и он стал незаметно смещаться влево, пытаясь сохранить Нагини на линии огня между собой и Вольдемортом.  
\- Вы со мной еще в Гринготтсе не были, - со значением сказал Гарри змее, выискивая глазами в траве Кубок Огня, переделанный в портал, - и даже не знаете, что я законный наследник Блэков. Конкретно сейчас могу организовать турпоездку в Болгарию или Румынию. В Болгарии пляжи лучше, но жить придется с котом.  
\- Кот – это ничего, - одобрила Нагини. – Вкусно.  
«Гермиона обидится. Сильно обидится», - подумал Гарри, продолжая свой танец вокруг змеи и приближаясь к Кубку, а вслух поправился: - Но в Румынии теплее.  
\- Слушай только меня! – крикнул змее Вольдеморт, отмечая про себя, что даже хороший жирный кот в глазах Нагини перевесит тощего костлявого Поттера.  
\- Прям счас, - огрызнулась змея, не оборачиваясь, - василиск вон слушал только тебя, и теперь в Тайной Комнате догнивает.  
\- А кто виноват? – спросил Вольдеморт с прозрачным намеком.  
\- Ну и что? – отозвалась Нагини. – Может, я тебя к василиску твоему ревновала. Только про него и вспоминал, сколько я с тобой ни шатаюсь. Я к тебе в Албанию добиралась, сама себя в зоопарк продала, выкармливала тебя потом. Поросенок ты, Риддл, и больше ничего! Вот вступлю тебе назло в Орден Феникса, будь он окаян!  
Змея достаточно дружелюбно подвинулась к Гарри, и, если бы он не был лучшим ловцом школы, он никогда бы не заметил момента, в который ее плавное движение стало стремительным броском. Гарри прыгнул в сторону, пытаясь устоять на ногах, и успел выкрикнуть первое Акцио, чудом уклонившись от посланного Вольдемортом заклятия.  
\- Проклятье, промахнулась я, - прошипела Нагини. – Авадь его, Том, не боись!  
Печальный опыт подсказывал Вольдеморту, что кидаться в Поттера Авадой все равно что мочиться на оголенный провод, и следующим заклятием снова стал Инкарсирус. Гарри отбил заклятие Щитом, пытаясь подрезать подарочек в вероломную змею, и тут же проревел второе Акцио.  
Когда Гарри, с Кубком в руке и с трупом товарища в обнимку, упал на землю перед лабиринтом на глазах у паникующих зрителей, он почувствовал, как его накрывает запоздалый липкий страх. Сопротивляясь изо всех оставшихся сил дрожи в ногах, руках и всем теле, он плохо понимал, что происходит вокруг него, пока в комнату, в которую его притащил фальшивый Хмури, не ворвался разгневанный Дамблдор.  
Присутствие директора, как всегда, ободрило Гарри, и к концу допроса Барти Крауча он уже снова мог соображать.  
\- Северус, - сказал Дамблдор, поворачиваясь к Снейпу, - вы знаете, о чем я хочу вас попросить. Если вы готовы…  
Вместо ответа Снейп коротко кивнул и направился к выходу.  
\- Профессор Снейп! – крикнул Гарри ему вслед. – Нагини типа левша. И вдобавок – коварная двуличная тварь.  
\- Спасибо, Поттер, - внезапно отозвался Снейп и потер рукой правую сторону шеи.


End file.
